Sly for Sale
by miss-link
Summary: Two thieves can't take the Cooper Gang showing them up anymore, and decide to go after the trio to destroy them completely. Sly has no clue what's in store for him, and anything can happen with these unknown villains around.
1. Intro

A/N/ At first, I was going to make this story one shot, but the reviews I got told me differently. Please read and review!

INTRO

Valarie sat in the back of the bar, her paw clasped around the handle of a tall glass of wine. She sipped at the drink slowly, not noticing any of the men that were drooling at her slim figure. She was a pure white rabbit, wearing nothing but a small, black sweater that showed her stomach, tight dark blue jeans and silver tennis shoes. Her dark red hair, almost like blood, was in loose rings of curls around her head, making her light green eyes shine. She also had two silver earrings each in her long ears that were flopped down, both touching the sides of her face. She had been waiting for someone, Benin, for about twenty minutes, and was about to leave, until the entrance to the bar swung open, letting in the soft moonlight, and a muscular-looking hawk. The winged creature walked calmly to where Valarie was sitting, pulling up a chair and sitting across from the rabbit. After a few seconds, Valarie smiled and spoke softly, "You're late."

The mysterious hawk-man pulled off his black cloak, and brushing a stray of dark brown hair from his eyes, "I know, but I got the files of him." Benin was wearing a black, tight t-shirt, slightly baggy black jeans and dark shoes. He nodded towards his cloak lying on a chair next to Valarie, replying slowly, "It's in there."

"Good." she said, draining the last of her drink and feeling around in Benin's cloak pockets, until she pulled out a thick parcel in brown packaging. She eyed the hawk across from her, still a bit ancy around him when they met up occasionally.

"Don't worry, that file's the only thing in there. You think I'd pull off a stunt like that in this place?" He looked around, his beak shining in the slight light from the lamp hanging above the pair.

Valarie smiled, wripping open the package, "Now Benin, let's not get to friendly on each other. You know we both have separate jobs to get done." Her eyes sparkled as she looked down a few of the papers in her hand, "I got what I wanted, now, what do you want?"

Benin leaned inwards, so that his face was illuminated by the small lamp above them, "I want what you want... The Cooper Gang's heads on a plate, and their entire stash of loot."

A/N/ Hope you guys liked it! PLEASE review!


	2. The story unfolds

A/N/ Hope you all like the new chapter and chapters to come! PLEASE review!

Valarie smirked, waving at the female bartender to get them another round of drinks, "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you... the great and powerful Banin is going to help _me_, of all poeple, to track down the blasted Cooper Gang, and terminate them." She chuckled, shaking her head and grabbing the new glass of wine from the waiter and taking a long sip.

"Listen, I know that you don't trust me." the hawk said quickly, snatching up his glass from the table, "And I can't say that I've been very reliable for you in your past heists, but..." his eyes narrowed, "you know as well as I that the Cooper Gang has stolen over a million dollars in merchandise... We could both retire before we were both thirty."

The vixen tilted her head at the hawk, causing her long white ears to fall towards one side of her head, "Benin... I'm grateful for the case file on Cooper, but... I'm not ready to take on a _killing_ job. Not yet." She let out a sigh, crossing her legs, causing a group of nearby men to giggle drunkingly. "I need to take a small break... just a couple days."

"Then after the break...?" The hawk man asked cautiously, throwing a filthy look at the men before directing his attention back to her.

Valarie replied, taking one last sip from her tall glass, "We'll find out exactly where the Cooper Gang is hiding, go undercover and gain their trust. In time, one of us may get close enough to them and... we pounce."

Benin smirked, "You surprise me every time we meet, Valarie..." The white hare blinked, "Before, you were always so nervous even talking about a heist, and now, when discussing the murder of three villains, you don't even shudder."

The vixen blinked again, taken slightly off-guard, "Well, I've... grown accostumed to the thought of thieving, and killing that nasty racoon and his buddies will allow me to relax. I won't have to watch my back anymore for cops. I can use the millions of dollars to hide away from the world. Break away..." she trailed off, letting her mind wander freely.

Benin smiled, the warmth of the bar swirling around him and causing him to relax even more, '_I never realized that she was so beatiful..._' He looked her up and down, taking in her best features before speaking again, "Where will you be staying, Valarie?"

She glanced at him, "At the Moonlit Hotel, it's on Sandra Blvd." She heard a sharp cough, and whipped her head towards the sound. There was a group of four tough looking men in a corner across from the two that were all dressed in black; a doberman pincher, a panda bear, one gray wolf and a white tiger. The wolf growled at her, winked and took a swig from his glass. Valarie looked away, talking quickly to the hawk across from her, "I think we should go, _now._"

"But, why-" Valarie stood up swiftly, grabbed Benin's winged-hand and stormed out of the bar, entering a narrow, empty street lined with tall buildings.

"Those men were listening to us... I can't believe I didn't notice earlier!" she raged, walking fast and towing her ally behind her.

Benin glanced back at the bar while freeing himself from Valarie's grip, but still followed her, "They were? But what if they heard us about Sly...?"

"I don't know, but if we see them again, we'll have to have a chat with them to keep their mouths shut." she snapped, slightly annoyed at herself still.

"Well, if they heard where you're staying, then you'll have to live somewhere else for a few days. How 'bout my place?" he asked quickly, scratching his head in fake-thought.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Valarie replied, finally slowing down, "Thanks." Benin nodded, and they hurried down the dark, empty road, heading towards a tall, forbidding looking building.


End file.
